


Close Your Eyes

by Bitten_Lovebug (M_A_Biscuit)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Bubble Bath, Episode: s02 Reverser, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I was smiling like an idiot while writing this, Ladybug Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, One Shot, Other, Rainbow tomato - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, marc anciel - Freeform, marc x nathaniel, reverser - Freeform, the fluffiest thing to ever fluff from yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_A_Biscuit/pseuds/Bitten_Lovebug
Summary: Marc and Nathaniel take a bubble bath together.This is done in response to a prompt for Miraculous Fluff Month Day 15: Bubble Baths.“-DON’T!” Marc shouted, slapping a hand over his boyfriend’s eyes. Thankfully, he had gripped onto the side of the tub just in time. At least he was now fully immersed, Nathaniel thought to himself. “…Don’t look.”Nathaniel sighed. “Don’t be ridiculous.” His eyelashes tickled Marc’s palm.





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this has to be one of the fluffiest things I've ever written omg.

Day 15 of Miraculous Fluff Month: Bubble Baths

“Are you sure about this?” Marc asked uncertainly. He stood next to the tub, awkwardly hunched over it and staring at the clear water. It was stupid to be intimidated by this and he knew it. Wisps of steam rose up and fogged the mirrors - something that he was thankful for, because he’d sooner die than catch sight of his reflection. Without his customary mascara and lip gloss, he felt naked. Without the pomade that he used to keep his hair spiked up, his hair fell against his head in choppy, straight black chunks, instantly making him look younger. More immature. He felt like a child again. And clad in nothing but his swimming trunks, he felt…well, very exposed and vulnerable. And if he could barely even face _himself_ , the idea of having his long-time crush look at him in this state was a million times more daunting.

Said crush was seated in the bath tub at this very moment, patiently waiting with his eyes closed.

“C’mon, Marc.” Nathaniel urged. “Hurry, before the water gets cold.” A single arm was raised above the water, holding the bath bomb they had bought together from Lush. The shop assistant had told them that this was the prettiest of the bath bombs, and that it’d explode in the bath in a fizzy rainbow of colours. Nathaniel had seen the videos, and he was enthralled. _This is Marc, as a bath bomb,_ he had thought. It sounded ridiculous, that he admitted. But it even smelled like vanilla, Marc’s favourite scent! He was waiting for Marc to get in so that they could release the bath bomb together.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Marc squeaked out, finally taking a shaky step into the water. However, in a Marinette-like fashion, he ended up slipping and he screamed. 

“Marc!-” Nathaniel panicked, fumbling and almost dropping the bath bomb.

“-DON’T!” Marc shouted, slapping a hand over his boyfriend’s eyes. Thankfully, he had gripped onto the side of the tub just in time. At least he was now fully immersed, Nathaniel thought to himself. “…Don’t look.”

 

Nathaniel sighed. “Don’t be ridiculous.” His eyelashes tickled Marc’s palm.

“You’ve never seen me without makeup.” Marc mumbled quietly, as though to himself.

“Yes I have.” Nathaniel replied. “I’ve watched you cry your mascara off when I told you I liked you back, and every time we watch a Disney or Pixar movie. I’ve kissed your lip gloss off countless times.”

Marc’s voice warbled as he found himself tearing up. “Q-quit saying these things. I’m the writer in this dynamic duo, remember?” he joked, “I’m supposed to be the one that’s good with words.”

 

Nathaniel laughed. “And I’m the artist, I know. But I don’t need to be good with words to express the fact that I think you’re beautiful.”

A bright red blush began to bloom across Marc’s face, and even though he couldn’t see Marc, Nathaniel felt the hand clamping against his eyes relax. He smiled and continued, “Besides, at least you look good with makeup. I’d look horrid if I wore what you wore.”

“What?” Marc giggled, his voice filled with disbelief. “Why would you say that?”

“I’d look like Miss Bustier.”

There was a split second of silence before Marc bursts out laughing. The hand leaves Nathaniel’seyes to clutch his stomach, as he doubled over in laughter.

“Oh my god-“ Marc wheezed, “you’re right!”

Nathaniel began to laugh along with him, and he impulsively decided to comb a hand through his red hair, pulling it back into a bun. “Nathaniel!” He squeaked out in a falsetto in a really poor imitation of the teacher, “If I catch you drawing in class one more time, I’m confiscating your sketchbook!”

 

At this point, tears were pouring out of Marc’s eyes. “Stop, stop!” he begged. His stomach hurt from laughing. When he was finally able to quell his laughter, he looked up to find his boyfriend staring at him and grinning.

 

“Feeling better?” Nathaniel asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Now can we finally do this?” 

 

Marc beamed and nodded. He held on to the bath bomb, and the both of them let go of it together.

 

Honestly, to Nathaniel, the psychedelic explosion of pinks, yellows, blues and purples that swirled around and fizzed up in lurid clouds around them just wasn’t as breathtaking as the look of pure joy and wonder on his boyfriend’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> The bath bomb in this fic is The Experimenter, from Lush. 
> 
> And yes, I can attest that it really is beautiful. It's my favourite bath bomb from them ever.
> 
> NATHANIEL SERIOUSLY LOOKS LIKE MISS BUSTIER, I AIN'T EVEN PLAYING.


End file.
